With Or Without You
by deal-with-it
Summary: Kagome's mother meets up with a long lost love from her high school days, and they decide to get married. Problem is, the long lost love already has two sons; one is quiet and mysterious, and the second son is just a pain in the ass. Poor Kagome!
1. The New Family

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Inuyasha, which belongs solely to Rumiko Takahashi. I'm just borrowing the characters for my own twisted ideas!

**Summary**: Kagome's mother meets up with a long lost love from her high school days, and they decide to get married. Problem is, the long lost love already has two sons; one is quiet and mysterious, as well as beautiful, and the second son is just a pain in the ass. Life had never been so crazy for Kagome!

**Genre**: Humor, Drama, Romance

**Rated**: PG-13 for crude humor and suggestive material.

**Couples**: Kagome/Inuyasha, Sango/Miroku, Kagome's mother/Shishumu, and Sesshoumaru/Rin

**AN**: I borrowed the song title "With Or Without You," which belongs to the band, U2. I've only seen Inuyasha up to the second season, I think; if Kagome's mother had her name revealed (other than the fictional one I will provide for her) please tell me. Thank you.

OOOOOOOOO

**With Or Without You**

_Chapter 1: "The New Family"_

The day started out as a normal day for Higurashi Kagome; she got out of her bed in the morning, got dressed for school, made sure her room was nice and clean, and then went down stairs for breakfast.

Kagome ate her normal routine breakfast that day; a bowl of grain cereal and lightly buttered toast. Her little brother, Souta, sat next to her and ate his breakfast. Their grandfather sat in his usual spot, talking nonsense about mythical legends as the other members of the family pretended to pay attention to him.

Kagome's mother sat in her usual spot, picking at her toast, and barely sipping her coffee as she had a magnificent smile on her face.  
That was the most unusual of the day so far.

Kagome did not think much of her mother's odd behavior, as well as the other two members of the family, as they continued with their daily routine.

Suddenly, Kagome's mother, Yumi, gave a light cough and everyone turned their full attention to her.

With a bright smile and radiantly happy eyes, Yumi started her speech, "As you all know, I had my high school reunion a few weeks ago, and I met a special someone from my youth. We dated a few times, as all of you know, and now we decided to take the next step; WE'RE GETTING MARRIED"

OOOOOO

"And she just smiled as if all of us were supposed to be happy about it!" Kagome cried out indignantly to her friends while they all ate lunch.

"She just dated this guy a few times, and now they decided to get married?" Sango questioned with wonderment in her voice and eyes.

"Yes! And now we're supposed to be happy for her!" Kagome yelled again as she grabbed a breaded dumpling in her lunch and stuffed it in her mouth in frustration.

Her other friend, Miroku, scratched his head as he once again played the voice of reason.

"Kagome, as Higurashi-san's daughter it is your duty and commitment to be happy for her, even though you might not be happy about the situation"

Kagome sighed and reluctantly agreed that her friend was right. "Is that an official duty, or forced upon us at birth?"

"A little bit of both," Miroku answered as he picked up his lunch chopsticks. "It has always been our duty as daughters and sons to step aside and let our parents be happy in their lives, since they tried more than half their lives to make us happy. I think Higurashi-san is just trying to think of what's best for you and your brother, as well as find a little bit of happiness in her own life."

"Have you met the guy who your mother was dating?" Kouga asked, finally speaking up about the Kagome crisis.

Kagome shook her head. "I just saw his car when he was dropping off my mother from one of their dates. I officially meet him tonight; all of my family, except my grandfather, is going to dinner with him."

"Oh? Why not the old man?" Kouga asked, curious as to why Kagome's grandfather would not go to dinner with a man who is dating his daughter.

"It's open shrine night at our house shrine. As manager, he has to be there."

"I wonder who this guy is," Kouga wondered out loud as he poked his rice with his eating utensils. "To have the foxy Yumi all tied up in knots!"

"You're just so wrong, Kouga," Sango exclaimed, shaking her head in dismay. "To have a crush on an older woman!"

Kouga snorted at the accusation.

"I don't have a crush on Higurashi-san; as a guy, I'm just noticing beautiful women, even if they are older than me."

"Isn't that just too true!" Miroku agreed, as he and Kouga "high-five" each other with huge grins on their faces.

Sango and Kagome just roll their eyes as the two boys display their immaturity.

"So, Kagome-chan," Sango started to ignore the two perverts in front of them. "Can you make it to gym practice today?"

"Iie, Sango-chan," Kagome answered as she drank more of her bottled water. "I have to leave immediately to the restaurant after school."

"I see; I'll tell the coach your excuse." Sango said in understanding.

The rest of lunch was completed without any mention or thought of the dinner that Kagome was due to go to when the time came.

OOOOOOOOO

After school, Yumi picked Kagome up from school, and then picked Souta up from tutor classes. They rushed home immediately to change clothing.  
Kagome came out of her room dressed in a plain sunflower dress and white dress shoes. Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment when she saw her brother in a nice suit and tie, and her mother in her fanciest suit; a dark blue skirt, cream-colored, silk blouse, and a matching dark blue coat. Yumi's jewelry consisted of her two diamond post earrings, and her favorite pearl necklace that her late husband gave to her.

Yumi gave her daughter an odd look as she was adjusting Souta's crooked tie. "Why are you wearing that outfit, Kagome?"

Kagome stared at her mother for a few seconds of embarrassment before answering, "I-I didn't know we're going to a fancy restaurant."

"Of course we are; the Shikon no Tama restaurant has always been considered extremely fancy."

"THE SHIKON NO TAMA?! Just who is this guy, mother?!" Kagome cried out in awe, and she wondered who her mother was dating since he seemed to be able to afford a first class restaurant.

The Shikon no Tama restaurant had always been every high school girl's fantasy to just be able to see inside the most talked-about restaurant in all of Japan.

"You're going to meet him tonight, Kagome. Now, please change your outfit; we're already running a bit late."

Kagome went back into her room to change into the fanciest clothing item she had; a nice suit just like her mother's, only a dark violet color.  
After making sure everything was alright with the house and what everyone was wearing, Yumi herded her children out the door, into the car, and they were off to the best restaurant in all Japan.

After finding a parking spot, Kagome was able to step out of the car and admire the restaurant building from where she stood.

It was a two level building, with huge windows that made it look almost like it was made of nothing but glass. A person looking at it could hardly see the beams that separated window by window; the glass was tinted so no one could see inside and also to block out the sun when it was setting.

Kagome sighed dreamily which causing one of the people who park the cars gave her a strange look. The trio walked up to the door, which was opened by the doorman, who bowed and said, "Welcome."

"Arigatou." Kagome replied with a smile, and the poor doorman practically fell over with shock. Obviously, doormen did not get much response from the people whom he or she opened the doors for, and Kagome did not blame them. Rich people were often snobby and said nothing to "commoners"

"Y-You're welcome." The doorman replied, giving a slightly embarrassed smile.

Yumi, Kagome, and Souta walked inside, and Kagome was blown away by the whole fancy setting that surrounded them.

Ballroom chandeliers were above the dance floor, which no one seemed to dare go up and dance, were made of the finest crystal, which reflected color in amazing display. Waiters walked around, some carrying trays of food in one hand, and a white handkerchief placed perfectly on the other arm. Other waiters walked without trays, but they all had the same white cloth placed perfectly over their arm and they all had their noses up in the air, as if they were the richest ones in the restaurant; they also walked in perfect unison clockwork, avoiding each other without spilling a single drop of food.

The lighting was a dim, romantic type setting with a dimly lit lamp on every table, which was made of the finest oak, and the tables were covered with the finest white cloth that could be made, besides silk. Kagome was surprised that even the table cloths were not made of silk.

The drink glasses were made of even the finest crystal that could have produced the most beautiful music, but the music was left up to the band playing on the stage, which was directly near the stage; the soft, velvet music filled the giant room from the strings of violins and bases, and from the flutes and piccolos.

Kagome looked at her mother, who just got finished talking to the waiter at the front, telling him that they were meeting people here. Obviously, their company was already there, because the waiter knew exactly who Yumi was talking of, and he motioned for them to follow him.

Kagome noticed the anxiety that fell over her mother and brother's faces as they took in the overwhelming, wealthy atmosphere; or was her mother's anxiety caused by her worrying over whether her boyfriend would like her children?

When the waiter showed them to a private room, Kagome almost fell over. A person had to be either super rich to get such a private room, had to be someone super important and famous, or all three.

When they entered the room, the first thing Kagome noticed was it was exceptionally brighter than the romantic lighting in the other room, although not so bright to make one squint their eyes. There was, of course a fancy chandelier on the roof, only this one looked like it was made of diamonds.

The table, that could seat six, was made of the finest cherry-wood, and had a white table cloth on it. The chairs were also made from cherry-wood, and had soft cushion on them, with armrests.

"Yumi," a male voice greeted, and he hugged Yumi, and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

Kagome almost choked when she saw how handsome the man was. He was very tall, wearing a fancy suit, probably name-brand, and had long silver hair, which was tied back into a ponytail. His eyes were the most unusual color of golden-yellow, and his pupils were slits that reminded Kagome of her cat, Buya.

"Shisumu," Yumi greeted back, and motioned to her children. "This is my son, Souta, and my daughter, Kagome."

The man, Shishumu, gave a warm smile in greeting, shook Souta and Kagome's hands, and motioned to the other two males in the room.

"This is my first son, Sesshoumaru; he's a fourth year in high school." Shisumu exclaimed as he motioned to a young man that looked a bit like his father, but with distinct differences.

Sesshoumaru had the same long, silver hair that was tied back into a ponytail, a nice evening suit, and same color eyes and pupils as his father. The son gave a small nod of his head towards Yumi, Kagome, and Souta; a poor excuse for a bow. Sesshoumaru's facial expressions were put to a minimum of displeasure and expressionless.

"And this is my last son, Inuyasha; he's a second year in high school." Shisumu concluded, and motioned to the other young man, sitting next to Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha, while not a clone of the father, did look a lot like him. The most peculiar feature of him was the pointy, "cat-like" ears on the top of his head; however, he marred the same displeasured expression as his brother, Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha did, unlike his brother, give more of a bow towards Kagome and her family, however sitting down.

Shisumu gave a cough of embarrassment for his two sons' lack of politeness; however, he gave them both warning looks as he asked the family trio to sit down.

Yumi sat next to Shisumu, Souta next to her, and then Kagome, who ended up sitting next to Inuyasha. Kagome gave a wobbly smile as she took her seat while the young man her age glared at her.

Kagome buried her face in the menu to find out what she wanted to eat. She looked over the various dishes the restaurant offered, and almost gagged on the prices.

"Um, Mr. Shisumu?"

"You can call me Shishumu."

"Okay... um, Shisumu, I'm not sure what to order." Kagome said with a small laugh.

In the corner of her eye, Kagome saw Inuyasha shake his head from side to side while muttering, "Poor people."

Kagome gave the infuriating male beside her a glare that could kill and Inuyasha looked away, but not from Kagome; Inuyasha looked away from his father, who gave his son a glare worse than Kagome could see on any person's face.

"Order whatever you please, Kagome." Shisumu replied pleasantly.

Kagome looked over the menu again, which was more like foreign food to her, and she gave the menu to her mother and said, "Mom, please order for me?"

Yumi gave a sigh and ordered for Kagome, which was the same thing Yumi was having. After eating, Shisumu asked if they would like dessert.

"Dessert?" Kagome asked while rubbing her tightening stomach. "I don't think I have any room for that!"

"Can I have dessert, please?" Souta asked politely and enthusiastically.

Shisumu smiled and gave a nod, and Souta asked the waiter for some ice cream. While Souta gobbled down his dessert, Yumi and Shisumu smiled warmly at each other, and Kagome gave a polite cough to break up the sickening scene.

"So, how did you two meet?" she asked, playing with the napkin in her lap.

"Oh, it was a loooooooooong while ago." Shisumu chuckled.

"I'm not that old!!" Yumi play-yelled at her companion, and both laughed together.

The three teenagers looked like they wanted to gag, while the youngest kept shoveling ice cream in his mouth.

"Souta," Kagome whispered to her little brother, and gave him a soft shove with her elbow to get his attention. "Stop eating ice cream! Mom's going to marry this guy, and we don't even know him!"

"I know, but I like him so far; he's cool." Souta whispered back as dribbles of ice cream ran down his chin.

"So are ax murders in the beginning of the relationship."

"Who'd want to murder an ax?" Souta asked innocently, shoving in another spoonful of ice cream into his mouth.

Kagome sighed and said, "Well, don't blame me if he gets you all this food and you find out he's fattening you up for the kill!"

"How long ago?" Inuyasha asked Yumi and his father while glaring with folded arms.

"We were high school sweethearts," Yumi explained. "He was a year ahead of me, and he went off to collage before me. We lost contact a few months after I graduated, and so after a few more months, I continued on with my life."

"So... when were you two reunited?" Kagome asked, keeping up the interrogation process.

"When I got transferred to a different building at work," Yumi continued to answer the questions. "I didn't know Shisumu was the owner of the company I worked for; and he didn't know who I was because my last name is different than when I was younger. We saw each other at a monthly work meeting."

Yumi trailed off, and the couple looked at each other warmly as if reading each other's minds about their reunion. While the atmosphere between the two lovers was comfortable and loving, they left their children in an uncomfortable and tense atmosphere.

Inuyasha cleared his throat uncomfortably and continued, "So, where do you two plan to go from here?"

"We plan to get married." both Yumi and Shisumu answered in unison.

"So, us four children are going to end up in one house together?" Inuyasha asked, raising one eyebrow and eyed the two children of Yumi. "The young one I don't mind, but the girl here..."

"What about me?!" Kagome demanded, standing up, getting ready for war.

"I'm saying that I don't get along with girls who look like you!!" Inuyasha yelled, also standing up for war.

"Look like me?! What about you with your freaky ears?!" Kagome charged back. "What are you, anyway?!"

"Kagome, Inuyasha," Shisumu exclaimed calmly. "I realize this is a major change for you two that would take time to adjust to, which is why Yumi and I came up with an idea."

"Instead of getting married and then you four get used to each other," Yumi continued, and then her and Shisumu continued in unison with all smiles, "We're moving in together! ...And then getting married..."

"WHAT?!" Inuyasha and Kagome yelled in unison, their lower jaws dropped.

"Next week," Shisumu said. "We're all moving into one house so you four can get used to each other before we get married. Don't worry, we already have a house picked out and paid for."

"What about my school?!" Kagome yelled indignantly. "All my friends are there!"

"The house is still in the same district," Yumi explained. "You'll still be going to the same school."

"What about my cat?"

"You can bring him along." Shisumu answered.

"What about grandpa?"

"Well," Yumi explained. "He knows about this already, and he's alright with it, considering it's very close to him."

"What about the shrine?"

"Grandpa can manage it himself."

"What about... what about...?" Kagome trailed off, running out of things to make excuses for.

"Everything's taken care of, Kagome, and if anything new comes up, we'll handle it." Shisumu explained.

Kagome sat back down, hard, in her chair. She could not make up any more excuses; everything was already planned, and she had no say about it.

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha, who also sat back down, although with more grace than she had, and they exchanged looks of defeat.  
The battle about Shisumu and Yumi's relationship was over, but now the war of living together was about to explode.

_To Be Continued...._

OOOOO

**AN**: Wow, it's been quite a while since I've wrote an Inuyasha fan fic! I hope everyone enjoys the story so far, don't worry, I'll update soon!


	2. The Curse of Fate

**With Or Without You**

_Chapter 2: "The Curse of Fate"_

So all six of them really did it; they all moved into one house together. The house that was already bought was much, much bigger than the one Kagome previously lived at.

When the moving trucks pulled up to the house, Kagome thought it was one huge condominium building on a plot of several acres The house was four stories, including a basement and an attic, which left two floors for living quarters.

The outside was painted traditional white, and the roof was painted tan-brown. Aside from the main house, there were several other one story houses next to it, all painted the same colors. As Shisumu explained, all the other houses were more like giant sheds, rather than houses, and could all be used for a different purpose.

For the first time, Inuyasha and Kagome agreed on a gym for one, because Inuyasha lifted weights, and Kagome could practice her gymnastics. Of course, she did not yet have the equipment, but she planned on saving her money to buy a set.

The other house was argued over whether to make it a game room, or a karaoke room, both for parties. Yumi decided on making it both, since karaoke was also considered a game, although many people took it too seriously.

Since workers were not trustworthy to handle fragile items, no matter how well you paid them, the five members decided to move their things into the house themselves, with the help of a few friends.

Kagome brought Sango, Miroku, and Kouga to help them with their moving. Inuyasha did not bring anyone, and Kagome asked him, half seriously, "What? You don't have any friends?"

"It's not that," Inuyasha declared with a wave of arrogance. "I just have stalkers who'll bribe me to get help from them, in order that they get dates."

"Yea, sure; I believe that." Kagome giggled, and handed a rather heavy box to Kouga.

"Sesshoumaru!" a female voice called out, causing Kagome and her friends to turn to the source.

She was a fourth year high school girl, with beautiful, long, thick black hair that was to her waist. She sported a ponytail to the side of her head, and she wore pink overalls with a red heart on the front chest area, and a white shirt.

"Rin." Sesshoumaru simply greeted as the girl, or rather, young woman, grabbed him up in a tight hug.

"Damn," Miroku whispered to Kouga as they stared at Rin. "Check out the breasts on her!"

"And her ass is so tight and perfectly rounded!" Kouga agreed in the same whispering fashion.

"Careful," Shisumu warned the two guys as he grabbed a box out of the moving truck. "Rin belongs only to Sesshoumaru, and he's very possessive about what belongs to him."

"O-Okay." both Miroku and Kouga agreed in unison, and when the man left, Miroku whispered to Kouga, "How'd he hear us?"

Kouga shrugged, and grabbed a box as he headed to the house, being especially careful not to look at Rin.

Miroku was not so lucky; as he was carrying a really heavy box, he looked Rin up and down, which caused Sesshoumaru to glare death at Miroku, which caused him to drop the heavy box right on his foot.

A resounding crash was heard, which caused everyone to run to the scene of the crime. Miroku was jumping up and down on one foot, crying out in pain.

"What happened?" Yumi asked and she opening the box to see what was broken. "My good China set!"

"He scared me!" Miroku accused, taking out his prayer beads, pointed them at Sesshoumaru and shouted, "Back, you evil demon, back!"

Kagome did not know whether Miroku was joking or not, but if he was, her mother and her boyfriend's family was not amused.

"What about my China set?" Yumi cried, looking at the helpless, broken dishes and cups.

"I'll save up my allowance," Kagome suggested. "And get you a new set."

"Save up your allowance?" Inuyasha almost laughed. "And get a new China set like that? Dad, this girl has air in her head!"

"Inuyasha, don't start." Shisumu warned, half dragging a tearful Yumi away from the dreadful scene. "Friends of Kagome, carry only Kagome's things, we'll get the rest."

Everyone walked off to the house, carrying boxes as they threw accusing looks at Kagome and her friends.

"What a way to earn brownie points with my mother's new family." Kagome muttered, and then turned to Miroku. "What happened, anyway?"

"I looked at Rin, and then Sesshoumaru glared at me." Miroku explained.

"You looked at Rin?" Sango wanted to confirm, half yelling.

"Well, I wasn't looking at her in any specific way--"

"STUPID PERVERT!!!!!" Sango yelled, grabbing a box that had "Kagome" printed on it, and carried it to the house, as she yelled to herself.

"What's her problem?" Miroku asked, seemingly innocently, and Kagome slapped the back of his head.

"You know very well what Sango-chan's problem is," Kagome said. "YOU!"

And with that said, she grabbed a box and carried it to the house.

"Gods, are all these women on PMS?" Miroku asked.

"No," Kouga replied, grabbing an extra heavy box. "They're just angry at you. Yumi's boyfriend warned us about looking at Rin, and you didn't listen. I'd try to make up with Sango if I were you."

When Kagome entered the house (not forgetting to take off her shoes), a huge living room greeted her, and straight ahead was an enormous kitchen. In the kitchen, if she turned left, there would be the huge family room, which looked more like a public theater, with the exception of stadium seating. When Kagome turned right, on the first floor, there was a hallway, and at the end of that hallway was her mother and.... Kagome flinched.... Shisumu's room.

At the other end of the same hallway was Souta's room, which he already placed his sign, "Souta's Room: NO GIRLS ALLOWED" on the front door. Between the two bedrooms was a bathroom, which Kagome jealously realized was all for her little brother, considering the master bedroom almost always has a personal bathroom in the bedroom.

There was a staircase next to the hallway, leading up to the second story of the house. The first room was closest to the staircase, and one had to make a "U-turn" to get to the hallway, which was only a railed balcony overlooking the kitchen. On this balcony, there was another bedroom, and further down was a bathroom. Finally, at the very end of the hallway was another bedroom, which was very close to the bathroom.

In the kitchen, Shisumu opened up boxes, labeled "kitchen" and took the contents out. Practically standing on the seat of a chair was Souta, playing with a toy airplane, and talking excitedly to Shisumu.

"Did you know that some jets can go as fast as the speed of sound?" Souta asked Shisumu, and he threw his toy airplane in the air, which flew for a few seconds before crashing into the wall.

"Really?" Shisumu said, pretending he did not know that. "What else can they do?"

This caused Souta to talk more excitedly about airplanes and jets, until finally, he noticed his sister standing in the kitchen, still holding a box.

"Hey, sis, isn't this place COOL?!"

"Yea, it is."

"Oh, Kagome," Shisumu said, still taking items out of their boxes. "Your room is upstairs, at the very end of the hallway. Your mother and I thought you should be closest to the bathroom, since you're competing against two other boys for it. And your friend.... Sango...." he said the name slowly, as if he was wondering if he was saying the right name. "Is already up there."

Kagome smiled her thanks and took herself and her box up the stairs, made a "U-turn" and walked to the end of the hallway. When she entered, she saw an enormous room, twice as large as her other room back at the shrine. Her furniture was already up there; her bed, bookshelf, nightstand, desk, and other personal furniture, all placed in various places.

Sango was looking out the window, which was the only one, and at the far end of the room. The sunlight was shining through, which could easily have been resolved by the cream curtains that hung over the window.

Sango looked at the doorway, which Kagome was standing at, and said, "Did you know you have a pool?"

"Seriously?" Kagome asked, set the box down, and walked to the window.

Outside her window, Kagome could see the pool, which looked like an Olympic-sized pool's son, practically as deep, with a waterslide and a hot tub next to it.

"Can I spend summers here with you?" Sango laughed, right when the other two guys came in, both carrying boxes.

"That's all your stuff, Kagome." Miroku announced, putting a box down. "Can I go now, please, just in case Sesshoumaru is planning to rip my head off?"

"Oh, Miroku, you're such a baby!" Sango scolded. "And if you would just keep your eyes off other women, then you won't piss off their boyfriends!"

"I can't help it if I try to enjoy the feminine beauty that the gods had so gratefully bestowed on mankind."

"You know, in Greek mythology, to punish man, Zeus gave men the woman." Sango charged back.

"Actually, that makes perfect sense." Miroku fired back, although not in a rude tone.

"Wow, this room is so much bigger than your other one." Kouga noted, setting down the box he carried as Sango and Miroku argued.

"Thank you for your help, Kouga-kun." Kagome thanked.

"Hey, anything to help a..... a friend." Kouga answered, coughed, and looked away. "So.... are you going to be alright with everything?"

"Actually, can I ask for your help one more time?"

"Sure, anything."

"Can you help me move my furniture?" Kagome requested, and Kouga did not deny her.

They spent fifteen minutes or so moving furniture to where Kagome wanted them as Sango and Miroku helped, but still argued. Finally, after everything was finished, Kagome thanked the couple, whom were not really listening, and then thanked Kouga.

"You need help unpacking?" Kouga asked, noting all the boxes.

"No, I can handle that; besides, it's getting dark." Kagome answered, pointing out the window towards where the sun was rapidly setting.

"Oh, right," Kouga said and got Sango and Miroku's attention. "Hey, you two should try out for the debate team at school! Anyways, Sango's mother will be here to pick us up soon."

As the trio left Kagome's room, Kouga smiled and nodded towards Kagome while walking backwards, which caused him to bump into the doorway.

"Heh, gotta go." he said, laughing embarrassingly.

After they left, Kagome saw Inuyasha leaning against the doorway of the bathroom while staring into her room.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelped, practically jumping out of her skin. "What're you doing there?!"

Inuyasha sneered and mocked, "Thank you for your help, Kouga-kun." in a pitiful attempt at a feminine voice. "You two are so pathetic." Inuyasha concluded in his regular voice.

"What's it to you, anyway?" Kagome charged back, not knowing why Inuyasha seemed to find every opportunity to poke fun at her.

"Nothing," Inuyasha answered with a wave of indifference. "It's just you two are so sweet together it makes my gums ache. If you like each other so much, then why don't you fuck him?"

Angered by her soon-to-be stepbrother's rude choice of words, and with his constant criticism, Kagome shouted, "FINE!!! THE NEXT OPPORTUNITY I GET I WILL FUCK HIM!!" and slammed the door in the infuriating boy's face.

When Kagome finally came out of her room it was time for dinner, and she could tell by the look on her mother's face that her mother heard what she yelled. After dinner, Yumi turned to her daughter and said seriously, "Kagome, I heard what you yelled today."

"It wasn't my fault--"

"Kagome, you know better than to use language like that, no matter who's fault it is." Yumi continued as everyone else watched the scene unfold.

"I was angry!" Kagome protested, shooting a glare at Inuyasha.

"Even when you're angry, you should control what you say." Yumi answered back, calmly yet strictly. "So, I'm grounding you for two days; go to school and then come directly home."

"But, mom!! Gym practice is Monday; tomorrow!!" Kagome argued back.

"To school, and then directly home." Yumi repeated with calmness.

Kagome shot a glare over at Inuyasha, whom had an anger-encouraging smirk on his face. So, she jumped up, and shouted directly at him, "I HATE YOU!!!"

"Good, now I've accomplish what I wanted to do." Inuyasha replied, folding his arms, looking pleased with himself.

Kagome made a loud and long scream between her clinched teeth, and then stormed upstairs, slamming her bedroom door behind her. She stomped her feet on the floor several times before flopping on her bed, breathing hard to try to ease the anger out of her veins.

Kagome stayed in her room the rest of the night, which gave her time to unpack everything in her boxes. In the final box, she took out a bit of an old picture of her when she was a child, younger than Souta, and her biological father.

In the picture, Kagome was smiling happily, one hand up as if to wave, and she sat on her father's lap. Her father looked at his daughter in a delightful and loving way, happy and proud to be her father.

Kagome always thought she looked a lot like her mother, but some features of her father she could see on herself. It was incredible of how much she could miss one person who left her life too early.

Smiling sadly, Kagome placed the picture on her nightstand next to her bed. Looking at the clock on her wall, Kagome saw that it was getting late, and she wanted to go to bed before Shisumu and her mother did. She shuttered, not wanting to know what they were planning on doing in their bedroom, although it was obvious when a couple first moved in together.

Getting on her pajamas, Kagome crawled into bed, trying to adjust to a foreign environment, but eventually she fell into a fitful sleep, dreaming good dreams of her throttling Inuyasha.

OOOOOO

The next morning, Kagome woke up somnolent and sleepy, as was expected when one moves into a new home. Eventually, the person gets accustomed to the new environment, and they get more peaceful sleep.

Getting out of bed, Kagome headed to the bathroom, only to see the door closed; however, the door opened suddenly, revealing the young woman Kagome saw yesterday; Rin.

Rin was wrapped in a body towel, and another towel was wrapped around her head. "Oh." was all she could say as her cheeks rushed into a color of apple-red.

"Um, hi." Kagome greeted, and cleared her throat as Rin gave a wobbly smile and rushed into Sesshoumaru's room.

Kagome wondered if Shisumu knew about his son having his girlfriend sleep over, and in his own room no less. She decided not to say anything because she did not want Sesshoumaru's wrath on her head. If it was Inuyasha, yes, she would say something, but she did not hold any grudge against the older brother.

Kagome yawned while adjusting the shower to the perfect warm temperature. She undressed and started to shower, starting with her hair, and then she washed her body.

While Kagome washed her face, the hot water suddenly bled away, leaving nothing but ice-cold water. Kagome screamed, turning the hot water knob as far as it could go, with no avail, as the cold water sprayed over her like icicles puncturing her body.

Suddenly, the hot water came back on, but it was too hot, and Kagome screamed again, turning the hot water knob the opposite way but it was not working.

Blinded by the soap still on her face, Kagome tried to run out of the shower stall, but she got tangled up in the curtain. Her weight, while not dramatically heavy, was enough to cause the curtain rod to give out, and Kagome fell to the floor with a thud, followed by the curtain rod smacking her on the head.

There was a panic knock on the door followed by her mother's voice, "Kagome?! Kagome, are you alright?! What happened?!"

"I'm fine, mama," Kagome replied, trying to get up with her body aching and the soap still in her eyes. "The hot water suddenly went off."

"...The hot water heater is on, Kagome."

"Well, when I was in the shower, it went off." Kagome retorted irritably.

She knew who the culprit was. Kagome went to the sink, turned on the water and splashed her face to get the soap off her face.

"Are you alright at least?"

"Yes, but the shower curtain is not." Kagome saw the torn curtain in dismay.

"Oh," Yumi said. "We'll have to get a new one then."

Kagome dried herself off and put on her pink bathrobe. She walked out of the bathroom just when Inuyasha walked out of his room. His hair was disarrayed, his eyelids drooped, and he released a big yawn. He looked at Kagome tiredly, said nothing, and went to the bathroom.

"Good gods!" he said, looking at Kagome in disbelief. "What'd you do?"

"Nothing." Kagome simply replied, turned, and went into her room to change.

At breakfast, Kagome said nothing while Inuyasha pathetically tried to hide his laughter. She calmly excused herself, gathered her dishes and started washing them.

"Well," Shisumu said, rubbing the back of his head after he heard the latest news. "I guess you three will have to use the bathroom downstairs to shower in until we get new shower curtains."

Inuyasha scoffed, "We wouldn't have this problem if some people weren't so careless."

Kagome was washing her juice glass when Inuyasha made his statement, and she tightened her grip on the glass, which caused it to break in peaces.

"Kagome, what's wrong today?" Yumi asked her daughter, not angry about the glass, but more concerned for her child.

"Nothing."

"Keh, maybe she thinks that she can break everything in the house since we're rich."

Kagome inhaled deeply, exhaled deeply, and repeated for several minutes while Shisumu scolded his son for making such a statement.

"Oh, Rin, you're here rather early." Yumi said as she looked at the young woman, Rin, whom was eating breakfast with the family.

Rin smiled with a pretty blush on her cheeks as Shisumu gave a light cough.

"She gets here rather early a lot." Shisumu said to Yumi, whom just nodded without another word.

"So can I have my friends over just as early?" Kagome inquired supposedly with sarcasm, but was not accepted as such.

Everyone at the table looked at Kagome with wide eyes, save for Inuyasha, who scoffed.

"Keh, that's all we need; more people from the banana barrel and the head monkey leading a monkey orgy."

"That's it, Inuyasha!" Shisumu yelled and everyone jumped, never seeing him that angry. "You're grounded for three days!"

"Fine," Inuyasha mumbled as he glared at an unsympathetic Kagome.

Kagome quickly got dressed in her school uniform, got her items together, and headed out the door early. As soon as she left the house, Kagome heaved a sigh of relief.

Now able to get away from her new family at school, Kagome skipped heartedly down the street and to the entrance of the school. Kagome was surprised that she lived closer to her school now than she did living at her other house.

"Kagome-chan!" Sango greeted as her other two friends also came up to greet her.

"Sango-chan!" Kagome greeted back as they embraced.

"You sure are in high spirits." Sango noted as they walked towards class.

"Yup!" Kagome said with a huge smile on her face. "Now I don't have to be with my mom's other family while at school!"

"Oi!" An eerily familiar voice said.

Kagome slowly, slowly turned around only to see her nightmares had come true. Right behind her was Inuyasha, his older brother, Sesshoumaru, and his girlfriend, Rin.

"Inuyasha?!" Kagome yelled as she looked at the trio. "Sesshoumaru?! Rin?! What are you three doing here?!"

"Getting our hearing blown away by your shrill voice!" Inuyasha complained as he rubbed on ear on his head.

"You're all dress in this school uniforms!" Kagome continued to yell.

"Yes," Sesshoumaru said matter-of-factly. "You left the house so early that we didn't get to tell you that we're going to your school now since we're in its district."

Kagome hung her mouth open for a moment before she demanded, "You two I can accept coming here." She pointed to Sesshoumaru and Rin. "But why you?!" She then screamed at the infuriating young man with the weird ears.

Inuyasha snorted before he answered, "Why don't you ask your mother? She's the one that suggested us going to this school."

Kagome let out a small squeak. Fate had such a twisted sense of humor!

"Now you have to show us around the school, or preferably to our classes." Inuyasha told his soon-to-be-stepsister.

Kagome let out a soft cry of defeat, damning Fate the whole time while she escorted the trio to the admissions office and left her three friends standing, bewildered, outside the school.

Sesshoumaru and Rin were already seniors, so they would not be in class with Kagome.

"Where is room 36A?" Inuyasha asked as he held the admissions card up to his face.

"What?!" Kagome demanded and she snatched the card out of the young man's hand. She read it, and sure enough, it said 36A. "That's my class!"

"Oh, great." Inuyasha said without enthusiasm. "Now we have to see each other in school, too."

Unfortunately, Inuyasha ended up in the same class with Kagome, and once again, she cursed Fate for the events happening in her life.

In class, Inuyasha was an automatically popular among the girls, which Kagome did not blame them. The guy is rather handsome, even though she begrudgingly admitted it to herself.

As the girls cooed over Inuyasha and he just offered them cute smiles, Kagome watched the scene as she rested her head in her hand. She rolled her eyes and sighed as Sango and the other two made there way over to her.

"He's already so popular with the girls." Sango stated the obvious.

"Damn him," Miroku said with a glare towards Inuyasha. "He's taking our places, Kouga."

"I noticed," Kouga said as he also watched the girls fluster over the silver-hair young man. "What's with those ears, anyway?"

"You know," Kagome started when she turned to her three friends. "I asked him that when I first met him. He never answered."

"Weird if you ask me." Kouga said and then turned to Kagome. "Hey, you got a note. You can read it during class if you want."

Kouga handed Kagome a folded piece of paper that looked like it was torn out of notebook paper. She carefully put it away in her folder to read later.

"What concerns me most," Miroku started. "Is that his brother, Sesshoumaru, is also going to this school. I wonder if any other guys are going to get it like I did."

"Oh, Miroku!" Sango said and she slapped him on the back of the head. "Nothing happened to you but a glare! Now stop complaining about it!"

Sango then turned to Kagome.

"Ne, Kagome-chan, are you going to gym practice today?"

Kagome snorted and shook her head.

"I'm grounded all thanks to that guy over there."

"You know, if you don't get enough practice in the coach won't let you compete during the competition; and you're our best one on the team!"

"I know, but I'm grounded for two days; today and tomorrow. Can you tell coach that I'll make it to gym practice on Wednesday?"

"Sure, Kagome-chan," Sango said as she leaned against her desk. "Coach isn't going to like it, but nothing can be done when it's the parents who said no."

"Okay, class!" the teacher said when he walked into the room. "Let's get started."

As the teacher talked, Kagome pulled out the note Kouga gave to her, opened it, and read it:

_Do you want to go out sometime? Just you and me?_

_Kouga_

Kagome looked over at Kouga, who glanced at her quickly as a tiny blush developed on his cheeks, and Kagome could do nothing but smile and nod to him.

Kouga was a good guy so Kagome was sure she could learn to like him more than just a friend.

_To Be Continued..._

OOOO

**AN**: Heheh, just a little bit of Kouga/Kagome coupling. Don't worry; the plot comes out in the next chapter. Hope everyone likes it so far!


	3. Secrets to Be Kept

**With Or Without You**

_Chapter 3: "Secrets to Be Kept"_

After school, Kagome went straight home just like her mother told her. When she got home, she walked into the kitchen where her mother was preparing dinner.

"You're making dinner already, mama?" Kagome inquired as she pulled out her homework assignments and prepared to work on them at the table.

"Of course," Yumi said with a smile. "Those three guys eat a lot, so I have to prepare ahead of time so we have enough at dinner."

"Say, mama, what kind of work does Shisumu do?"

"He's an architect and the owner of the company I work at, as you remember us telling you." Yumi explained as she gave her daughter an after school snack. "One good thing about my fiancée being my boss, I can come home early and be with you children."

"Doesn't it feel weird being with an old love from high school?" Kagome asked as she munched on a protein bar.

"Not at all." Yumi said with a smile. "In fact, I have to say I know him better than I've known any man in my life, except for my father."

"Even more than dad?" Kagome asked with a low voice.

"Even more than your father." Yumi said as a sad smile crept into her beautiful features. "Shisumu was my first boyfriend, my first date, my first kiss...my first everything."

Kagome sputtered and coughed on the water she had been drinking.

"What?!" she coughed and wiped up the spillage.

"Oh, Kagome, be mature about this." Yumi said as she worked in the kitchen. "My first was Shisumu, and I don't regret it. Even your father knew I wasn't a virgin when I married him but he didn't mind it, mostly because he had his wild times, too."

"Did you even love daddy?" Kagome asked with downcast.

"Of course I did."

"But you love Shisumu more." Kagome mumbled in accusation.

"Kagome," Yumi started when she went over to her daughter and hugged her. "I really did love your father. It pained me that he died so early, but please understand that Shisumu will never replace him; nor you and Souta. Shisumu gave me back my happiness."

"I wish I can be as happy about all this like you, mama." Kagome stated miserably. "But that Inuyasha just makes me so angry!"

"I know it's been quite an adjustment for you both, but try to get along with him. You never know, maybe he'll end up your new best friend."

"I doubt it." Kagome said with a sigh.

"Just try to see the good in him." Yumi said and went back to the kitchen. "Now do your homework."

Kagome obeyed her mother and started working on her homework. At that moment, Inuyasha walked in the house, but decided to go to his room. On the way to his room, Yumi stopped the young man.

"Oh, Inuyasha," she said with a bright smile. "Why don't you work on your homework here, and I'll give you a snack while you work on it?"

Inuyasha looked at Yumi while one of his ears twitched, hesitated, but then finally sat down at the table, across from Kagome.

"You left me there at school." Inuyasha sneered at the girl across from him. "You were supposed to show me around, but instead another girl did your job."

"Sorry." Kagome simply said although she was not apologetic. "I'm grounded, remember? To school and back without any extra activities."

"Oh, Kagome," Yumi said as she placed a snack in front of the silver haired young man. "You could've showed Inuyasha around for a bit and then came home."

Kagome gritted her teeth in frustration as Inuyasha all but smirked that infuriating smirk.

"If I did that," Kagome explained more to her math book than her mother. "Then you would've demanded to know where I was, and I would've told you, but this jerk here would've denied it, and then I would've been in more trouble!"

"Wow, what's all the yelling about?" Shisumu asked when he walked into the kitchen.

"Just Kagome being her idiotic self." Inuyasha answered with his eyes still on the girl in front of him.

Kagome all but screamed and threw her math book at Inuyasha, who easily dodged it.

"Kagome!" Yumi scolded. "You know better than to throw books! That can be dangerous!"

Kagome jumped out of her seat, turned to her mother and shouted, "I've never acted this way until that guy came into my life!" She pointed her finger at Inuyasha for emphasis. "You said try to get along with him, try to be friends, but I can't! There's just no good in him!"

Without waiting for retort, Kagome turned and ran up to her room, promptly slamming the door behind her. Shisumu looked at his son while he looked back at his father innocently.

"We need to talk, Inuyasha." Shisumu said and then turned to his fiancée. "Are you going to talk to Kagome?"

"I'll wait until she's calmed down." Yumi answered with her face in downcast. "She's willing to listen after she's calmed down."

"Okay; Inuyasha, my office."

Shisumu and Inuyasha entered the office. It was a medium sized room but still had all the items an architect would need; a desk, chairs, and a bookshelf all arranged in a neat order.

"Inuyasha," Shisumu started with a strict tone. "What's your problem with Kagome?"

"She's a brat." Inuyasha simply said as if he was talking about how to prepare food.

"That's not a good enough reason. I want you to start being nice to Kagome from now on, and stop giving her a hard time."

"But she gets on my nerves!" Inuyasha protested. "Do you even think that Kagome or the rest of that family would even like us if they knew what we were?"

Shisumu stared at his son for a few seconds before he responded, "We'll tell them eventually."

"Oh, yea; when? On your golden year anniversary?"

"Inuyasha," Shisumu said with a warning tone. "No, but soon. You can't just test someone's love like that. You have to trust them, not test them."

"Yea, I tried that before, remember, dad?"

"Yes, I remember, but Yumi and her family is different. You'll see if you give them a chance."

Inuyasha silently agreed by pulling his ears back in submission to his father's command.

"Now, when we go back out there, I want you to apologize to Kagome."

"What?!" Inuyasha cried in protests as his ears perked forward in defiance.

Shisumu grabbed one of Inuyasha's ears and pulled just enough for discomfort.

"You heard me." Shisumu said and let go of his son's strange ears.

Outside, Kagome was already downstairs helping to clear off the table. The dishes were already cleared away and both Kagome and Inuyasha's homework items were stacked neatly where they sat.

"Kagome," Shisumu said to the young woman and she stopped in her task of cleaning the table. "Inuyasha has something to say."

Inuyasha growled low in his throat and then his father lightly smacked him in the back of the head.

"I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused you." Inuyasha announced through clenched teeth as if it was the hardest thing in the world to say.

Kagome stared at Inuyasha for a moment before she smile brightly, causing her to look exactly like her mother.

"It's okay," she said with a smile still on her face. "I've been giving you a hard time, too, and I'm sorry for that."

Inuyasha looked skeptically at Kagome, and then at his father, who looked very pleased with the way things turned out.

"Ne, Inuyasha." Kagome said kindly. "Do you need help with your homework? I sure do, so maybe we can help each other?"

Inuyasha blatantly looked scared, but Shisumu gave his son a light shove towards Kagome and she pulled him to the table where they worked on their homework until dinner.

At dinner, Kagome talked about her day at school as if there were no problems between her and Inuyasha to begin with.

"Oh, mama," Kagome said, suddenly growing serious. "I know I'm still grounded tomorrow, but I was wondering if I could still go to gym practice. The coach won't let me in the competition without enough practice."

Inuyasha's face lit up with realization. Ah! So that's why she's being so nice! She wants off of being grounded!

"Well," Yumi started after taking a few moments to think about it. "I suppose so; but why don't you take Inuyasha with you, too."

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said and she looked at the young man sitting beside her. "Would he be interested in watching gymnastics? I mean, all us girls do is wear leotards and swing in the air with our legs spread open."

Inuyasha promptly choked on the liquid he had been drinking, which caused Sesshoumaru to quickly grab his plate of food and hold it away from his brother.

"Disgusting, Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru growled deeply.

Shisumu laughed and said, "Inuyasha would be interested in that."

"Dad!" Inuyasha yelled with a bright red face. "I'm not interested in seeing that! Besides, I'm still grounded, remember?"

"Oh, I can take you off if you want to see gymnastics girls." Shisumu said with amusement clearly on his face.

"I'd prefer to stay grounded." Inuyasha muttered while playing with his food. "So embarrassing."

"Oh, cheer up!" Kagome said with a smile as she lightly elbowed her companion. "It's our parents' jobs to embarrass us, and our job to embarrass them."

Inuyasha quickly looked at Kagome, wondering when she would give up her facade.

OOOO

The next morning, Kagome was up early, so she decided to get ready early. Her mother was already up, so after Kagome took her shower and put her school uniform on, she went downstairs to help her mother.

Inuyasha got up grudgingly and wobbled downstairs like a zombie in a daily routine. Everyone ate together, but Shisumu and Yumi said they had to go to work early.

"Oh, don't worry," Kagome said as she stood up and gathered the dishes. "I'll wash the dishes."

"Inuyasha," Shisumu said to his son before walking out the door. "Help Kagome with the dishes."

Inuyasha released an aspirated sigh as Souta headed out the door with the couple, for they drive him to school.

Inuyasha got up and promptly went to his room but Kagome did not acknowledge his act as she continued clearing the table and washing the dishes.

Inuyasha was really starting to wonder what Kagome's plan was. As he thought about it, he went into the bathroom and took a shower.

After Kagome finished the dishes, she went upstairs to get her toothbrush and toothpaste. When she saw the bathroom was still occupied, she went downstairs to Souta's bathroom.

After she brushed her teeth, Kagome heard the shower still running. In a devious mode, she reached over to the toilet and promptly flushed it. She was very pleased when a yelp came from upstairs and echoed throughout the house.

Minutes later, Inuyasha stormed downstairs dressed in his school uniform. He glared at Kagome who smiled innocently at him as she handed him his school bag.

"I made sure everything is together for you, Inuyasha."

"What the hell is your problem?" Inuyasha demanded after he snatched his bag.

"What?" Kagome asked innocently.

"I know your act and you can't keep it up forever!"

Kagome stared at Inuyasha with her mouth half opened before she finally said, "Okay...I'm going to school now."

Inuyasha followed Kagome out the door and walked behind her all the way to school. As soon as they both entered the classroom, they turned their homework in and sat in their seats.

The teacher came into the room and started the lesson for the next hour. Inuyasha was surprised to see that everything was indeed in his bag in a neat order. Usually he would throw everything into his bag and run out the door, but with Kagome around he did not have to rush to school like he always did.

Lunch came around and Kagome waved Inuyasha over to her group of friends. Inuyasha begrudgingly sat with them while the group conversed and the young man watched their interactions.

The day ended without any incident occurring and Inuyasha gathered his items in his bag to leave. He looked around the room and saw that Kagome and those idiots were gone.

He quickly left to trail after her.

OOOO

"I'm glad you could join me, Kagome."

"It's fine, Kouga-kun," Kagome replied with a smile. "I needed to get out of the house anyway."

"Speaking of your new step-family," Kouga began as he played with the straw in his drink. "Have you noticed anything...strange about them?"

Kagome stopped with her dinking straw in her mouth. She pulled it out and thought for a moment before she replied, "Well, they do seem a bit strange, but what family isn't strange. If you're too normal, then you would be considered strange."

"I mean," Kouga started again. "Do they do anything that might seem...um, not human?"

Kagome stared at Kouga for a good minute as she tried to grasp what was being said to her. Kouga appeared as if he wanted to say something but he felt disinclined in doing so.

"Are you saying," Kagome began with a chuckle. "They're some sort of aliens from space?"

Kagome laughed as Kouga forced a chuckle and then muttered, "That would be more believable than the truth."

"What?"

"Nothing," Kouga answered as he looked around the restaurant. It was a simple eatery that some teenagers went to after school, but at least it was not a fast food restaurant.

"I'm sure there's nothing to worry about, Kouga-kun," Kagome reassured her friend. "I'm sure they're not serial killers."

"Okay," Kouga started yet again. "Let's start with Inuyasha."

Kagome allowed a groan of annoyance slip from her at the thought of her soon-to-be stepbrother.

"You know how weird it is for a person to have ears on their head, and animal-looking ones at that, right?"

"Of course," Kagome agreed as she drank from her straw again. "That's what I noticed when I first met him. What are you trying to say about him?"

"Okay here it is," Kouga finally agree to tell his companion, albeit with regret all over his face. "Inuyasha and his family are--"

"Are what?"

Both Kouga and Kagome jumped when they saw Inuyasha standing beside their table with a soda in his hand and a straw in his mouth. Inuyasha glared unfalteringly at the duo.

"Inuyasha," Kagome breathed. "What're you doing here?"

"It's a public restaurant," Inuyasha informed as he looked around the place. "Anyone can come in, but that's beside the point. What're you doing here? I thought you were grounded."

"I'm not grounded any more, and you're not my jailer!"

"As I specifically remembered it," Inuyasha said with a glint in his gold eyes. "You're mother said you can go to gym practice, not out with this idiot."

"Who're you call'n a--" Kouga began but stopped short when Inuyasha pulled Kagome to her feet.

"I'm calling you an idiot, and right now this bitch is in trouble with her mommy and I have to take her home."

Without waiting for a retort, Inuyasha practically dragged Kagome out of the restaurant and down the street while she yelled at the young man.

"Let me go! Inuyasha, I said let me go!"

"You don't come home with me now, and I'll tell your mother that you didn't go to gym practice."

"Oh, yea?!" Kagome yelled as she yanked her wrist out of Inuyasha's grasp while ignoring the stares sent in their direction. "Then I'll tell my mother your secret!"

"What secret?"

"You know," Kagome smirked. "You're secret."

Inuyasha blinked at Kagome for a few minutes before he finally asked, "Are on crack?"

Kagome's face faltered and her shoulders slumped in defeat.

"I thought reverse psychology would've worked to get you to spill all your dirty secrets."

"Not me," Inuyasha said and he grabbed Kagome's wrist again. "Let's go home and face your mother."

"Wait!" Kagome pleaded in one last attempt to save herself. "If I buy you an ice cream, then you have to promise not to tell my mom where I was, okay?"

Inuyasha stared before he smiled triumphantly and said, "Three scoops."

"One."

"Two."

"Okay, two." Kagome reluctantly agreed.

At the ice cream parlor, Inuyasha ordered two scoops of ice cream on a cone and enjoyed the treat while Kagome ordered nothing.

"Here," Inuyasha said while he held the two scooped ice cream to his companion. "I'll share."

"I'm not licking that! You already did!" Kagome cried out in outrage.

"Well, I noticed you didn't order anything."

"I can't afford to order anything until next month when I get my allowance."

"You only have a few more days." Inuyasha reminded as he continued to lick the ice cream and then held it out again to Kagome. "Come on, we're going to be siblings anyway."

"Not by blood," Kagome reminded as she turned her head away from the partially devoured treat. "And I don't even share ice cream with Souta. What makes you think I'll share with you, whom are not my blood?"

"I was only trying to be nice." Inuyasha said with his face downcast. "I thought I would share with you."

Guilt instantly welded up in the pit of Kagome's stomach, and she reached over to the ice cream, quickly gave one lick, and gave it back to her companion.

Inuyasha looked at the ice cream in disgust before stating, "Well, now it's ruined."

"Why did you encourage me to lick it anyway?!" Kagome fired back.

"I was just trying to make you feel guilty." Inuyasha answered with a laugh.

"I'M GOING HOME!!!" Kagome screamed and all but stomped her way down the street towards home.

Inuyasha followed after her as he finished the ice cream the whole way.

OOOO

After Inuyasha finished his homework, he went into his father's office. Souta was in the chair across the desk from Shisumu as they were going over homework.

"Sorry," Inuyasha said. "We have to talk seriously, dad."

Souta knew that was a clue to gather his items and leave the room, and he did just that. After the door was closed, Inuyasha sat in the chair Souta occupied a few minutes ago.

"You know Kagome's friend, Kouga," Inuyasha began and a nod was his answer from Shisumu. "That ass-"

"Inuyasha." Shisumu said with a warning in his voice.

"That guy was about to tell Kagome what we are."

Shisumu looked perplexed as well as alarmed.

"He's bound to the oath, Inuyasha," Shisumu reminded his son. "He can't break it."

"He was about to." Inuyasha countered. "Until I showed up and interrupted his and Kagome's little conversation."

"Kagome was supposed to be at gym practice."

"Yea, it seems little-miss-innocent has a wild side to her. Oh, and please don't tell Yumi."

"Why not?"

"Kagome bought my silence."

Shisumu sighed and shook his head before he began.

"Any way, you're sure Kouga was about to tell Kagome?"

"Aa."

"This is troubling." Shisumu mumbled and finally said, "I'll have to speak with him seriously then."

"If you do can be there to kick his ass?"

"Inuyasha." Shisumu said again with a warning in his voice.

"Okay, okay."

OOOOO

When Inuyasha went upstairs to his room, he stopped before Kagome's room. Her door was wide open and her CD player was playing the song, "Ue O Mui Te Aruko," or "Sukiyaki," to Westerners. Inuyasha wondered why Kagome, whom was usually bright and chipper, was listening to a sad song.

Inuyasha walked up to the open door and saw Kagome sitting on her bed with her face downcast. He knocked on the door and she looked up in surprise.

"What do you want?" Kagome asked more out of curiosity than demanding.

"I just saw your door wide open, which is something you don't do, and I wanted to see what your room looked like." Inuyasha lied to make an excuse for checking on Kagome.

"Well, this is it." Kagome said as she waved her hand in a dismissing tact. "Now you know what it looks like."

"Yea." Inuyasha said and walked down the hall to his room. He was about to close it when something stopped it. He looked up to see Kagome standing in his doorway. "What the hell're you doing?"

"Now I get to see what your room looks like." Kagome answered with a smile as she pushed her way inside.

"Oi!" Inuyasha cried indignantly. "I never went into your room! Plus, your door was wide open!"

"You need to clean your room." Kagome commented as she looked at the disarray of clothes on the floor, shoes scattered about, unclean dishes on the furniture, and various other things.

"Keh, sorry the maid decided to take a vacation!" Inuyasha exclaimed more from embarrassment. "Would you like to volunteer? Now get out!"

Kagome shrugged and left the room, and Inuyasha slammed his bedroom door closed behind her.

_To Be Continued..._

OOOOO

**AN: Sorry this chapter took a while. I was reading the Inuyasha manga to the very end. It was a lot of chapters! Anyway, now I'm back, and I know how it ends. I'll try not to ruin it for you readers!**


End file.
